


What's Stopping You?

by Starstarc



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstarc/pseuds/Starstarc
Summary: "I wish i could just lean over there and kiss you and your beautiful face Jos." He sighed and let his head fall down onto his pillows.He doesn't know what came over him but before he could stop it the words fell from his mouth."What's stopping you?"





	What's Stopping You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so expect bad quality. If you have any suggestions fell free to leave them in the comments.  
> Prepare for the cringe.

On the cold November night lay 2 cricketers snuggled in their blankets in the hotel room separated by a measly 50cm that kept their beds apart. It was getting later and later in the night as the Aussies celebrated their win and the English drowned their sorrows. As they drifted off to sleep in their joint room their minds were still abuzz, one thought of the mistakes he had made, the way he could of fixed them and how he could of done better and maybe, just maybe they would of won. The other thought of the man next to him, his soft lips, his gorgeous hair, his stunning eyes, his built body and the list just went on.

Suddenly Jos was woken by a loud groan coming from the bed next to his, he decided to ignore Joe's antics and put it down to a headache or something and turned to the other side, he shut his eyes and drifted back off to sleep. Once again another noise came from the other bed and he was seriously contemplating throwing his pillow at the inhabitant of it. He wasn't expecting much since Joe was usually a great person to room with but when the mumbled sentence came out he did his best to suppress his gasp.

"Why the hell does he have to be so bloody hot!" You could barely hear it pass his lips but he heard it in the silence of the night.  
"Uhhhh and of course i get roomed with him so i have to see his goddamn perfect face every morning, and see him get out of the shower with just his towel wrapped around his waist." With a huff Joe was rolling back around to face Jos' bed. Jos kept his head still and breathing checked but on the inside his heart pounded against his ribcage and his head shook with the realisation that Joe, the adorable captain of England liked him.

\--------------

When the ball came piercing down the pitch and straight towards him, he played off instinct and smashed the ball past the fielders. As it rolled to the boundary he took off his helmet and held it high above his head alongside his bat with pride. He looked up at the crowd and into the balcony where his team stood applauding from the stands. His eyes ran through them till he saw that fluffy golden halo and sky blue eyes. He saw how excited he was and stopped to think just how beautiful he looked in the moment. That's when he realised just how far he truly had fallen.

\-------------

Jos felt brave and wanted to tell Joe just how much he meant to him and show the world just how much he needed Joe.  
But before he could Joe interrupted him,  
"I wish i could just lean over there and kiss you and your beautiful face Jos." He sighed and let his head fall down onto his pillows.  
He doesn't know what came over him but before he could stop it the words fell from his mouth.  
"What's stopping you?"  
Time froze and all he heard was the blood rushing through his ears.  
Joe finally took a deep breath and let our a weak "What?"  
Now Jos sat up and faced Joe, his cheeks were pink and he looked embarrassed as he looked down and played with the hem of his shirt.  
"I said what's stopping you," as he spoke he grew with confidence "I've been watching you from the minute we met Joe, I've been waiting for you to kiss me for the better part of 6 years." He looked up and tried to gauge a reaction from Joe. All he did was sit their mouth gaping and face red.  
Joe's hands moved on their own as they settled on Jos' neck and threaded his fingers through his hair. He subconsciously licked his lips and pulled Jos closer till their lips briefly ghosted over each other before he went in for a deeper kiss. Jos' hands rested on his waist and kept him steady. He reluctantly pulled back to catch his breath, he rested their foreheads together and let them both catch their breath.  
"Hey Jos?" Breathed Joe, "Yeah." He replied. "Did you here all that i said?" He prayed he hadn't. "Yes, even the bit about me in the shower." He laughed as Joe pulled away and lightly slapped him on the chest.  
When it returned to silence Joe said something that Jos would hold onto forever.

"You know how much i love you right?"


End file.
